This invention relates to the pet industry and, more particularly to pet restraint systems and methods.
The demand for safe, effective, and convenient devices and methods for restraining domestic pet animals has increased considerably over the years as society has continued to become more urbanized. With more and more families living in urban and suburban areas and facing constraints on available outdoor and indoor space, it has become more difficult to efficiently and effectively confine a dog or other pet within a predetermined area using conventional methods. Moreover, regardless of whether the particular environment in which the animal is found is urban or rural, letting the animal wander about unrestrained can pose obvious problems for the pet, its owner, and others in the communityxe2x80x94problems only exacerbated as traffic and congestion increases in proportion to the urbanization of the animal""s surroundings.
Conventional devices and methods as were employed in the past such as lashing the animal to a tree or stake in the ground are not easily adapted to a more urbanized environment. Nor are these devices and methods necessarily the safest or most efficient way to restrain a pet, and yet, fencing in the animal may not be an option for a pet owner having only limited or no yard space in which to confine the animal. Moreover, even for those in a rural environment or having at least a limited amount of yard space, fencing may not be aesthetically desirable or economical. Still, too, fencing in the animal is only a partial solution because of its permanence: if one desires to take the animal temporarily to a new location such as a beach or a park, the fence provides no assistance in confining the pet to a predetermined area in the temporary environment. And, while pet cages generally can be transported, they must have a very limited size if they are to be transported easily. Yet a limited-sized cage is very uncomfortable to a pet. Moreover, even limited-sized cages are unsightly, yet enlarging a cage to make it more comfortable for the pet inevitably makes the cage more difficult to transport and more unsightly. These same inherent disadvantages in using conventional devices and methods in an outdoor environment make such devices and methods particularly ill-suited or entirely ineffectual in an indoor setting such as a house or an apartment.
Some recent attempts have been made to improve on or adapt these conventional devices and methods to more urban settings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,174 by Etkin, titled Pet Trainer is a device intended primarily for use in house training a dog confined to limited-space indoor environment. The device is essentially a wide-panel platform surrounded by a continuous peripheral lip over which newspapers can be placed and a centered protruding post to which the dog is tethered. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,129 by Ruplen, titled Animal Platform provides a platform and tether post, its major differences being that the platform provides a sleep station and the protruding tether post is closer to the platform surface.
These devices are limited, however, in a number of respects. Both rely not on the weight of the platform to restrain the dog, but rather to the fact that the length of the restraining cord tethering the dog to the centered post is sufficiently short to prevent the animal from straying entirely off the platform; confined to the platform, the pet""s weight essentially serves to anchor the platform on which the pet is tethered. Thus, the size of the platform dictates and limits the area to which the pet can be confined. If one wanted to increase the area within which the dog were free to roam, for example, within a large kitchen, one could not do so because the dog would then be free to step off the platform, which in turn, would then be unconstrained by the dog""s weight and could be turned over or pulled in any direction by the animal. Moreover, the rectangular dimensions of both platforms dictate the type of area within which each can be used efficiently. The invariable dimensions preclude use of the platforms in an area smaller than or having a peripheral boundary different from that of the platforms. Neither would be readily usable, for example, in a long narrow hallway.
Certain other devices, perhaps seeking to overcome these disadvantages, have taken a different tack by attempting to tether the animal to an anchor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,214 (xe2x80x9c""214 patentxe2x80x9d) by Quilling, titled Tether Balls and Leash for Tethering Pets describes a pair of plastic coated heavy metallic balls serving as an anchor to which a dog or cat is tethered. But this approach poses its own problems. One problem arises from the elimination of the pet-weighted platform: of necessity, the bi-spherical anchor (i.e., the pair of metallic tether balls) remains quite heavy as well as poses a significant physical obstacle. If one desires more weight, additional balls can be strung together, but this only increases the clumsiness of the arrangement and the size of the physical obstacle posed by a plurality of spherical anchors. Another problem stems from the fact that each anchor has a welded link (like that of a chain) that connects to a latch on a tethering leash, but the spherical nature and size of the weight prevents more than a few of the anchors from being joined to the same leash.
The ""214 patent shares some similarity with U.S. Pat. No. 704,730 (xe2x80x9c""730 Patentxe2x80x9d) by Zierleyn, titled Hitching Weight, which describes a heavy anchor having a circular base that is hurled from a horse and buggy, and U.S. Pat. No. 450,633 (xe2x80x9c""663 Patentxe2x80x9d) by Motter, also titled Hitching Weight, which provides a horse hitch in the form of an extendable chain wound around a drum encased in a metallic, barrel-like cylindrical casing. These devices, too, possess features that are disadvantageous in the context of restraining a pet. Each, for example, has a centered protrusion on which pet or a human moving within a relatively confined area could stumble and perhaps even become impaled. The centered protrusion of the ""730 patent is a gravity stop to engage the drum-wound chain. In the ""633 patent, it is an eye-hook extending from the top of a heavy anchor to which a hitching strap connects so that the weight can be slung from a horse drawn carriage like an anchor thrown over the side of a ship. In the context of restraining a pet, both the vertical protrusions associated with both devices pose significant disadvantages. Not only could they impale the pet or a person moving within a confined area, they also are an obstacle to portability if one desires a device that is sufficiently compact and narrow so as to be easily moved and stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,974 (xe2x80x9c""974 patentxe2x80x9d) by Johnson titled Animal Anchor borrows from these earlier devices, but poses some of the same disadvantages as well as ones of its own. The ""974 patent provides a device having a central hub and a series of spokes that extend outwardly and upwardly from an outer circular rim portion to connect with the hub. Like the ""730 and ""633 patents, the ""974 patent explicitly relies on a rim portion having an annular or cylindrical outer perimeter. Also like the ""730 and ""633 patents, the ""974 has a centered protrusion in the form of a bolt that extends upwardly from the hub and to which is connected a closed-end S-hook or other connector for a restraining cord or chain. The upward protrusion, moreover, is enhanced by the elevation of the hub connected to the annular outer rim by the upwardly extending spokes.
In addition to the disadvantages posed by the upward protrusion, the ""974 poses new ones as well to a pet or human moving around or over the device in that a pet may entangle its paw or a human a limb in the wide gaps between the spokes. This increases the potential for a pet or human to stumble over the device or otherwise become entangled between the spokes and possibly fall on the upward protrusion. A separate limitation of the device disclosed by the ""974 patent also stems from the spokes-and-elevated-hub design in that there is no efficient or convenient way in which to couple an additional base portion, which provides most of the weight, to the device to thereby increase its weight according to that of the pet that is to be restrained.
In view of these and other conventional devices and methods for restraining a pet, there clearly is a need for a device and method that provide a secure restraint that is not only comfortable for the pet but also is convenient for the pet owner to transport, position, and use. There is also the need for a device that avoids posing as an obstruction to the pet and pet owner when used in a relatively confined space. There, moreover, is a need for a device or method that provides variable capabilities adjustable to the type and size of the pet as well as to the nature and extent of the area in which the pet is to be restrained, and that functions equally well within all areas, even those having irregular perimeters.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention advantageously provides an apparatus and a system for restraining the movement of pet within a preselected area by connecting the pet to an anchoring base that is easily transported and easily positioned within virtually any indoor or outdoor environment. A further advantage of the present invention is that it can efficiently be adjusted to accommodate virtually any sized pet. Furthermore, the present invention operates equally efficiently in any indoor and any outdoor environment, regardless of the shape and size of the particular perimeters within which it is desired that the pet be confined. Moreover, the present invention can restrain the movement of a pet without presenting entangling or protruding obstacles that might impale or otherwise obstruct movement of a pet or persons within the area of confinement. In addition, the present invention can be appropriately altered by use of a unique covering so as to be identifiable with or appeal to the pet being confined as well as to fit fashionably beside any indoor or outdoor decor.
More specifically, the present invention provides a portable pet anchoring apparatus to securely restrain the movement of a pet within a preselected area. As will be readily apparent as the features of the invention are described, the invention is equally useful with respect not only to conventional pets such as a dog or cat but even with more exotic animals such as a pet rabbit, parrot, iguana, or indeed any type of domestic animal.
The pet anchoring apparatus includes an anchoring base to which is positioned a flexible restraining cord connector, which in turn connects to a leash or other restraining cord that fastens to a pet collar, harness, muzzle, or to the pet directly. In one embodiment, the base is formed of a substantially solid material, having substantially solid top, side, and bottom surfaces. Preferably, the height of the sides is relatively low and the top and bottom surfaces are relatively thin so that the height of the base is accordingly relatively low, at least by comparison to a pet""s paw or a person""s foot so as to avoid posing an obstacle to a pet or persons moving near the base. In a similar vein, the surfaces of the base are preferably flat so as to avoid presenting unnecessary extensions over which a pet or person could stumble.
The restraining cord connector, for much the same reason, is preferably flexible so that it bends with rather than opposes any contact with a pet""s paw or person""s foot.
So, too, handles are provided on the base so it is easily transported. The handles preferably are formed in the base. More specifically, the handles are preferably formed by narrowly recessed openings through the base. The openings are narrow enough to make it difficult for a pet""s paw to extend into the opening, yet at the same time, the openings are just wide enough to permit the fingers of a person to extend into the openings to make it easy for the person to lift and carry the anchoring base of the apparatus. This formation of the handles coupled with the substantially continuous flat surface of the top of the base provides distinct advantages over conventional devices that use a hub-and-spoke construction. Whereas the latter construction makes it easy for a pet to get its paw enmeshed in the base, the anchoring base of the present invention substantially reduces or eliminates the risk altogether.
The flexible cord connector on the anchoring base of the present invention connects with at least one restraining cord having a preselected length. As the length is varied, however, the extent of the area of which the pet can have free movement changes accordingly so that unlike, for example, fixed-platform devices having set dimensions, the apparatus can be adapted to provide a wide or narrow area of movement. Thus, too, the apparatus can be used equally well regardless of whether the area in which the pet is to be confined is long and narrow, square, or has a completely irregular shape.
This, then, is a distinct advantage over the platform-based devices that require that the pet remain on a platform of predetermined dimensions in that the present invention accommodates virtually all types of indoor and outdoor areas.
Not only is the apparatus adjustable according to the particular area in which the pet is to be confined, but so, too, the weight of the restraining anchor can vary to accommodate variously sized pets. In one embodiment, specifically, the anchoring base further includes a second anchoring base that overlies or otherwise connects with the first to thereby add additional weight to the pet anchoring apparatus. Additional, or auxiliary, anchoring bases can be added in a vertical stack virtually at will so as to increase the weight of a combination anchoring base to accommodate a pet of virtually any weight. Weight variability for restraining the pet using an anchoring base can also be effected with yet a fourth embodiment of the present invention in which the weight of the base of the pet anchoring apparatus is changed by adding or discharging a liquid or particulate matter to an inner cavity within the base. The liquid might be water from a kitchen faucet or sand collected at the beach; the apparatus is equally usable in any such environment. Moreover, the ability to discharge the liquid or particulate matter when the base is not being used makes the apparatus all the more portable. The restraining capacity of the anchoring base of the apparatus can be even further enhanced using suction devices that can be positioned, for example, on the bottom surface of the base.
These various features of the present invention make it difficult for the pet to dislodge or move the anchoring base. If the base for some reason were upended, however, an additional advantageous feature of the present invention is called into playxe2x80x94that of the shape of the outer perimeter of the base. The outer perimeter of at least the bottom surface of the anchoring base is non-circular, having at least a portion being straight-edged or irregular in shape so as to prevent the base from rolling if for any reason it is upended and lying on its side. Specifically, the shape of the base of the apparatus can be diamond-shaped, square, rectangular, irregular, oreven dog-bone shaped. In any event, the non-circular nature of the base prevents it from rolling on its side and presents a distinct advantage over conventional, circular base devices.
The anchoring base of the pet anchoring apparatus is itself formed preferably of a concrete, metal, alloy, or similar material. The cover can be made of any material, but preferably is one that is a softer material than that of the base. The material, for example, can be a durable plastic overlying at least a portion of the base surface. The cover material also can be a synthetic rubber such as neoprene. Alternatively, the material can be a synthetic fiber or fabric made from a polymer containing polyurethane such as spandex and having elastic stretching properties. Such materials provide a dual benefit in that they can be smooth to the touch but have relatively high friction coefficients. The latter feature is advantageous with respect to two or more bases in contact with one another positioned in a vertical stack or horizontal array. Friction between the covered surfaces of bases in contact with one another can increase the stability of a combination anchoring base in that the friction reduces the likelihood that bases in contact with one another will slip out of position in a vertical stack or horizontal array. Moreover, the friction provides additional resistance to help prevent the base from sliding or otherwise moving in response to the pet straining against the restraining cord. Thus, the friction provided by the cover enhances the restraining capacity of the base independent of the base""s weight. Accordingly, due to the friction feature of the cover, any single anchoring base can accommodate more varied types of pets over a fairly wide range of pet sizes and weights.
Preferably, the cover contacting the base directly defines only a first or primary cover and the apparatus further includes an auxiliary cover that can overlie or encompass entirely the base and primary cover. For example, the auxiliary cover could be formed of a cloth material to loosely lie over the top surface of the base, for example. Alternatively, it can be formed of a spandex material to fit snugly over the base and primary cover. In any event, the material and the pattern on the material of the auxiliary cover provide distinct advantages. Firstly, the cover can be made of a material having a pattern that has a unique association with the pet to be restrained by the apparatus. For example, the pattern could be that of the spots of a dalmatian or the obscure dark streaks and flecks on a tawny ground corresponding to the fur of a tabby cat. Alternatively, the pattern of the material can provide a thematic scene that might be appealing to a particular type of pet such as a pond of gold fish or flock of birds corresponding to a cat. For pet owners with more refined tastes, the material of the auxiliary cover could even correspond to the cover of a couch or chair so that the apparatus blends with the decor of an elegantly furnished living room or den. Thus, the auxiliary cover not only serves the function of an added protective covering over the base, but, perhaps more importantly, serves also to make the apparatus more palatable to the pet and less unsightly or obtrusive to the pet owner.
Additional elements can be incorporated along with a pet anchoring apparatus as already described to form a pet accommodating and restraining system for comfortably confining the movement of a pet within a preselected area for a predetermined period of time. In addition to the pet anchoring apparatus, the system can include a pet pad positioned adjacent the pet anchoring apparatus to function as a protective sheet over the area within which the pet is confined to protect the underlying surface from accidents and spills associated with the confinement of a pet for any length of time.
Moreover, the system can further incorporate a pet feeder to supply water and food to the pet during the period the pet is confined. Preferably, the pet feeder is positioned on the anchoring base, being formed as a concave surface portion that can hold food or water. Positioning the feeder on the base increases the efficiency of the system, making it easier to transport in the sense of having fewer separate pieces and posing less clutter within the area of the pet""s confinement. In a similar sense, the system can be enhanced by providing a pet bed formed as an integral part of the protective pet pad.
Thus, the system and apparatus provided by the present invention provide a number of distinct advantages and benefits for confining a pet within a preselected area. As described, the present invention provides numerous advantages in the context of restraining a pet in a variety of settings. For example, the invention provides the capability for keeping a pet from straying from a selected outdoor site so that the pet is able to accompany the pet owner on a picnic or to the beach or to remain safely out of the way while the pet owner performs yard work around the house. Also, for example, the invention keeps an otherwise rambunctious pet from grabbing food off tables during an indoor party so that the pet does not have to be locked-up in a room removed from the party guests. Similarly, the invention provides advantages beyond restraining the pet to a confined area. For example, the invention can be used to restrain the pet during washing and grooming. So, too, the invention serves as a training device, for example, in the context of conditioning show dogs to remain in place during exhibitions and competition.